Chance and Opportunity
by Desertisle
Summary: Taking a chance on life and an opportunity to bring about change is what makes us human. See what life has to offer Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley in this completed one shot. This fic is part of the DG Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2017 prompt for Sannikex.


DG Secret Santa Gift Giving Prompt 2017  
For: Sannikex  
Words: Snowball, Butterbeer, Laughter  
By: Desertisle

 **"Chance and Opportunity"**

The new pub in Hogsmeade was the perfect spot to unwind and relax after a tough work week. Since the end of the Second Wizarding War, life was set on the rebuild mode, not only of buildings but of the self as well. Part of the rebuilding process included a group of twenty something year old witches and wizards who had direct access to the ongoings of the recently fought war. The main job of this organization was to bring together the various classes in the Wizarding World by creating workshops, conferences and dialogue between generations. This group was part of the Ministry of Magic's public relations and promotions department and consisted of those who fought for both the light and dark sides, lost loved ones and or who were neutral.

On this cold winter's night at the end of an event filled work week in Hogsmeade, Draco Malfoy of the Ministry's Promotions Department is at the bar nursing his fourth butter beer of the night. He needs liquid courage and going off to see Professor Slughorn for Felix Felicis is out of the question even though Hogwarts is nearby. No, he needs to dig down deep as never before to ask his object of desire for the past few years a simple question of "will you give me a chance and go out with me?". All the Christmas cheer and holiday red reminds him of Ginny Weasley, his co-worker; his crush- let's admit it, she has intrigued him since the hex filled incident in his fifth year; his family's former mortal enemy- if the war and trials didn't bring about change in attitude, what would?

He knows that she and the rest of the department are having a meal in the next room, they had invited him over, but he needs time alone with his thoughts. He's noticed a few looks of longing from some blokes in this department on Ginny, and he wants to ask her out before anyone else does. He knows she is special, even if he didn't see it before because of all the prejudice but now that his eyes are wide open, there really isn't going back on his thought. He needs to sprint into action soon, someone like Ginny would be anyone's ideal partner.

Draco notices Ginny walking out of the pub while holding a cell phone to her ear, the new Muggle device brought into their world by the government. A thought springs to his mind, that this might just be the opportunity to speak to her alone. He grabs his cloak, finishes of his drink and heads out to the winter night. He finds Ginny on the side of the building speaking on the cell phone.

"Yes, sir, we did the workshop with the current Hogwarts students. We took turns to speak to each house, I think all the students are understanding that working together for the common good is what is needed. Yes, Draco was instrumental in bringing some Muggle literature about their great wars and recent fractions that have occurred, a lesson we can indeed learn. Thank you, we will take a rest and meet up after the holidays". Ginny ends her phone call and notices Draco standing a few feet from her.

"Bit chilly, yeah?" Draco says very casually, looking at the surrounding area and noticing the refurbished buildings in Hogsmeade.

"Bit, is understatement. In any case, I put a warming charm on myself, the outwear isn't enough for the chill," she says with a bright smile. "What are you doing out here? I noticed you at the bar, you should have joined us for dinner," she continues.

"Its fine, had a few things on my mind which I needed to sort out. So, were you speaking to Shacklebot?"

"Yes, actually I was, he's so impressed with your knowledge of the ongoings in the Muggle world. Merlin, who'd have thought that?!" says Ginny with smirk that she learned from her mischievous twin brothers.

Taken back the compliment, Draco looks down at this feet, yes, who would have thought that. Living in the Muggle World after his trials for sometime to better understand his choices while coming to terms with the sudden death of his father, had a profound effect on him and did change him for the better. He finally realized that Wizards and Muggles are the same except one yields a stick of power and while the other utilizes their brain power to advance technology.

"Well, we aren't very different are we? Prejudices, wants, needs, life…," he says looking up at Ginny while fighting an internal war of when and if to ask her to give him a chance.

"Life, yeah, a lot has changed. Here we are talking, working together for the past five years, not hexing each other anymore, you helping my parents during the blizzard in Muggle London. My family can't thank you enough for that, truly," she says looking directly at him and partially into his soul. She is feeling something, she knows it, but isn't ready to admit it yet.

"It was coincidence that I was walking along that path when I bumped into them. I thought they were just lost tourists, but what a shock to see it was Mr and Mrs Weasley of the Wizarding World. They needed to get somewhere warm especially with both your parents falling on ice and breaking their wands. It was my obligation to help your parents, who so readily understood and forgave my actions at my trials. My respect for your family went from non existent to grateful," he says genuinely.

Both look out into the night and recall times of hardships and hard knocks. Life after the war was tough on many who had to learn to live and move on with every day existence. Ginny turns to head back in, but Draco moves closer to her and they are now inches apart.

"Ginny," he says, taking a deep breath and continuing, "I'm wondering, if you wouldn't have any objection to the thought…I am really nervous…would you consider…can you give me a chance and have dinner with me?" Draco looks at her with yearning in his eyes, while his posture and tone are full of confidence.

Ginny hears him out, she looks deep into his grey eyes and smiles a radiant smile.

 ** _Sometime Later…_**

"Ginny, Celine. Where are you girls?" Draco says loudly through falling snow on Christmas Day outside near a vegetable patch. Splat! Draco's hit with a snowball and he falls to the ground pretending to be hurt.

"We got him, mum!" says Celine, a rambunctious toddler jumping up and down with her laughter filling the air.

"Told you we would," notes Ginny to her daughter who is a miniature version of herself except for the blonde hair. "All we had to do was sneak away, be quiet and your father would come out running."

Draco comes over to his most beloved beings in the world. He hugs and carries his daughter to her delight. Draco puts his arms around his wife who is also coming along in her pregnancy.

"How are you doing?" Draco asks as he looks down at Ginny's belly.

"Good," says their little one which makes both her parents laugh.

"Scorpius is coming along well," says Ginny looking up at her husband of seven years. "How is Mother doing?"

"Scorpius? Thought you weren't keen on that name? Yes, Mother is doing well. Good thing Aunt Andromeda is here or she could have been easily overwhelmed."

"Hmm, yes, the name is growing on me. Also, if your mother had come around with us to the Burrow in the past few years she wouldn't be so surprised by the volume of people," Ginny says with a smile.

"Well, she is here now. Let's get in quick, the Potters have an announcement to make," Draco says to change the subject and to get out of the cold as soon as possible.

The family walks back together closely to the warmth of Ginny's childhood home. Both wondering how life took a different turn outside the pub so many years ago and the feeling of contentment and happiness that surrounds them.

 **Author's Note** : Hope you enjoyed this Christmas one shot. I love this couple and have been reading their stories by wonderful fanfic writers for the past few years. Thanks for reading my story. Happy 2018!

 **Disclaimer** : Everything belongs to JK Rowling and other entities, however, the plot is mine.


End file.
